NEW YEAR'S SPECIAL: a moment to await
by portentous humanoid
Summary: Rose Weasly and Scorpius Malfoy- two bestfriend's, an upcoming new year party, a moment to remember, a new start.  ...and, i suck at summaries


**Inspired by OMNIMOUSPERSON :)**

* * *

><p>"Hey Rosie" Scorpius greeted her with the usual smirk on his face<p>

"What do you want Scorpius?" Rose acknowledges him without even looking up from what she was reading. Cuz she knew then what effect she will have. She closed the book.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, rose froze. "Sheesh. What's with the attitude lately?" he chuckled, but there was a note to it.

Hesitant?

_Why?_ she thought she almost sighed. _Well... how do you say hi? Or act in front of someone, when you just realized you love him?_

She stood up, and concentrated on fixing her robe.

"Oh no." Scorpius started

She looked up "what?" she felt blood rise up her cheeks as she studied his features. blonde hair- so blonde it almost looked white, gray metallic eyes that seems to look beyond her, and into her soul. and lips so fine, she wanted to kiss it. _Wait_ she thought to herself with panic _bloody hell! what am I thinking_?

He was so beautiful, she was in awe.

He raised a brow "you were dumped weren't you?"

"What?"

He laughed "I was kidding, sheesh. So anyway... are you going to the new year's party?"

Ah, yes. The party the Malfoy family always hosted every year

She nodded "as always" she smiled

This time it was Scorpius turn to freeze, _she's so pretty..._

"Great!" he managed to say without stammering, "So, beautiful, since it's a nice day, would you like a walk in the garden?"

"What did you- never mind, sure" she asked, never missing the part where he called her _beautiful_, she let it go

They walk up the pavilion; the place was showered by the sun, that it looks like it was raining golden dusts. It was romantic, if they were just, you know, a couple. But, no, they're _bestfriends_.

They sat in a bench, like where tea parties are usually held, but this was smaller, just for the two of them

They were arguing 'bout their academics as always, when they fall into an eerie silence. Rose was deep in thoughts, and so does Scorpius

Rose thoughts were something like this, _should I say it? Now? Is this the right time? What will happen then? I don't want to ruin our friendship but..._

"Rose"

"Scorpius" they said at the same time, in a serious way, no smirk in the perfect features of his and no irony look in her beautiful face.

"Rose! Scorpius! There you are!" a high pitched girl called out, out of nowhere

_Saved_, they both thought

"Hey Lils" rose greeted with a smile

"Lily" Scorpius acknowledge

"Hey Scorp, Mr. Malfoy's looking for you"

"Don't call me that" he groaned, but a smile played on his lips

_What's this feeling?_ Rose thought as she observe the two of them

She was new to this kind of feeling

"Whatever" Lily said flipping her auburn hair "anyway, Rose will you help me shop for something to wear to the New Year's party" she plead

She sighed "sure." she turned to Scorpius "we'll go now, see you later"

"Okay."

While Lily Potter, cousin of Rose Weasley were out on a shopping, Rose asked Lily

"What if you like this particular guy, and... uhh..." Rose stammered, she was not use to this kind of feeling, "will you confess?"

Lily arched one perfect brow at her "are you in love?" she asked with a wicked grin on her face

Rose turned beat red "bloody no. no one here is good enough for me to match my intellectual level" she said in her witty voice

"If you say sooo"

"Just shut up, hey how 'bout this?"

They continued shopping for a dress to wear while Lily insists on who rose's _intellectual match_ is.

* * *

><p><strong>-At the night of the New Year countdown party-<strong>

"You look gor-ge-ous Rosieee!" Lily sang "I knew that dress suits you, how do i look?" she asked pivoting

Rose rolled her eyes "Pretty as ever Lils" she smiled

"yey! So ready to go?" Lily asked wrapping her arms around Rose's, she nodded

"Good evening Mrs. Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy" Rose and Lily Greeted

"Good evening ladies, you look pretty today" Astoria Malfoy greeted back

"Likewise" Draco Malfoy curt

Lily parted from Rose a little while ago. Some guys were checking her out. She was wearing a black backless cocktail that goes down just above her knees; Which Lily bribed her to wear. A black chocker. Her hair curled and tied in a loose bun, and 3 inches high heels.

Rose looked around the room, it was obvious which house is which, the Gryffindors are huddled together, which is where she belonged to. The Hufflepuffs., the Ravenclaws. And lastly Slytherins, where Scorpius belongs. but nowhere in sight. Where is he?

Suddenly a Malfoy owl came to her a scroll in its claws. She reached for it, _wonder why_

She slowly opened it right when she notice a printed note, '_come up the patio later at 11:50_'

She glanced at the grandfather clock, nearly 11:48

Curious she looked around before heading for the stairs- to make sure.

When she opened the balcony door, it was empty but she came in anyway and looked around. No sight of anyone. She was about to leave when she notice the eye catching sight from the window.

"Wow" she muttered under her breath

The place was quiet, getting ready for the upcoming New Year.

But the sky.

It was a mixture of pink and navy blue, with shiny goldish-silver stars splattered and a full moon partly covered with clouds

She breathe in the midnight air, just when someone walked up behind her

"Like it?" Scorpius said, a smirk on his face, startling Rose

"Bloody hell! You scared me, but, yeah. It's nice to have some peace every now and then" she said facing the night again

They continued to talk, bout this and that when they fell into the silence similar yesterday at the pavilion

"Rosie..." Scorpius trailed of, resting a hand on her shoulder

She lingered for a minute before speaking "so, what are you doing here?"

Scorpius mouth opened partly as if to say something but closed it again

"Rose, I'm gonna tell you something..." he hesitated

"Sure" she smiled

"What if... what if, I don't wanna be your friend anymore?"

Rose stared at him, bewildered "w-what? w-why" she asked, unable to stop from stammering

"No! I mean, because... I, I wanna take it to the next level"

"What do you mean?" rose asked again, unable to get his point

"I..." he inhaled deeply "I want you to be my girlfriend"

Rose was speechless, everybody started counting down...

_10..._

_9..._

"Rose?" Scorpius asked _8..._ He looked worried, but his heart was beating wildly

_7..._

And so was hers.

Did I just heard what I think he said...? _6..._ it seems unbelievable...

_5..._ Scorpius Malfoy, my BESTfriend, wants me...? _4..._

To be... _3..._

His girlfriend...? A tear she was unable to stopped fell from her eyes

_2..._

"Bloody hell! Rose! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it- I mean... I love you, and.. I I'm so sor-"

_1..._

Rose kissed him, a long passionate kiss- unable to stop herself, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Scorpius was kissing her back

_As fireworks exploded from the background. The crowd cheering for an entirely different reason..._

They pulled back

"So, is that a yes?" Scorpius asked a huge grin on his face

Rose nodded still unable to speak

"Look out the window" he ordered right when a heart shaped firework was seen in the sky

"I love you Rose" Scorpius said wrapping an arm around her shoulders

"I love you too Scorpius" rose said leaning her head against his "best... New Year... ever"

_Neither of them thought it was gonna end this way..._

"So I'm guessing you're the one who send the Malfoy owl?" rose said

_They were enemies at first_

He laughed, "yes"

_Then for some reason they become close, and next thing they were bestfriends_

"You're the best thing that happened to me my entire life" Scorpius said

_And now..._

"I never thought I'd fall in love with my bestfriend"

_They were lovers_

...and they kissed again


End file.
